1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packages in which small components can be displayed and sold, and in particular, those packages which are resealable and reusable.
2. Prior Art
It is known to provide packings or packages in the form of a generally transparent plastic container attached to a piece of cardboard for small articles or sets of articles. Such packings, which are called blister packs, have proved to be of advantage because the piece of cardboard can be used for information and advertisements and at the same time the articles are held safely enclosed in the plastic container, where they can be observed without having to open up the packing, i.e. if the plastic material is transparent. A variety of methods have been used to join the plastic container to the piece of cardboard. Thus, the container can for example be fastened by means of stitching with staples. Another method employed involves glueing the receptacle to the piece of cardboard with a cold or heat-setting glue.
Both the known methods for joining the plastic container to the piece of cardboard as well as variants thereof exhibit disadvantages in connection with the manufacture as well as application. Thus, stapling and simple glueing methods are not reasonable because the use of heat-setting glues requires an expensive equipment. In their application said methods imply that the packing cannot be opened without being destroyed. It is however true that a packing put together by means of staples can be opened by breaking open the staples, but this is indeed complicated and would not be practical in a shop, for example, if it is desired to inspect the packaged article more closely. It will probably be out of the question to open up a gummed or glued packing without its being destroyed. In certain cases it can be an advantage that the article is not accessible without destroying the packing, but in other cases it is desirable or necessary that the article is accessible in order to permit its being tried on or tested. In the case of the latter the packing must not suffer any damage, so that blister packs may not be used for such articles.